


My Drabble from Drabble/Drawble Night

by azure_rosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Night, Drabbles, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One longinsh "drabble" written in chat for the monthly Drabble/Drawable night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Drabble from Drabble/Drawble Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!  
> Warnings/kinks: Vicious guard-plants and a twisted sense of humor? Un-betaed by any aside from yours truly, thus all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point out any and all errors. :)  
> 

Snapdragons (327 words):

Severus _would_ invite him over and not mention they bloody labyrinth of plants between the edge of his wards and the door. They couldn’t just be decorative hedges and useful but harmless potions ingredients either. No, this was Severus after all, they had to run the gauntlet from dangerous to deadly. All were useful as potions ingredients though, never let it be said that Severus wasn’t practical.

Luckily Remus always traveled with his dragon hide gloves he used in his work as a freelance curse breaker or he would never have made it past what he privately dubbed “the corridor of painful and paralyzing poisons”. He thought it was a very appropriate use of alliteration. After what seemed like half an hour of carefully disarming or dodging past the vegetative guardians Remus made his way to the door. He was a bit tired and his best robe seemed to have been gifted with a healthy dose of slime, but otherwise he was no worse for the wear. A quick cleaning spell removed the worst of it.

Thinking he was finally safe he made the mistake of ringing the bell politely only to have the snapdragons on either side of the door decide they wanted to learn what werewolf tasted like. Luckily his reflexes were still honed and he got out of the way, but his robe had a few new holes when Severus answered the door, apparently surprised to see him.

“Hello Severus, are you ready to go?”

“I am.”

Remus straightened his back and prepared to march back through the vicious foliage only to have Severus steer him into the small cottage.

“You got though in one piece, I want to keep you that way. We will Floo.”

Remus relaxed immediately, “I won’t argue with that, but why do you need such a garden?”

“I had to figure out if you really wanted to court me as badly as you insisted you did _somehow_ didn’t I?”  



End file.
